


Wake up

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Blue Eyes, Coma, Hand Kink, M/M, Touching
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble pour un défi LJ. Il est tellement bien ici, dans le noir, dans le calme... pourquoi se réveiller?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chonaku55](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Chonaku55).



> Hello hello!
> 
> Postage en masse aujourd'hui, je compile ici tous les drabbles que j'ai fait pour un kink meme sur LiveJournal (en gros, choisissez un kink, un pairing, et écrivez un drabble dessus...)
> 
> Celle ci était destinée à Chonaku55, et le kink était : Touching
> 
> Enjoy

Il se sentait bien. Dans le noir complet, pas de bruit, pas de lumière, dans un cocon de noirceur. Bien. Etait-il vivant, mort? Doucement il se sentait tiré vers la surface, revenir dans son corps. La première chose qu'il ressentit c'était la douleur. Vivant alors. La lumière était trop brillante, même à travers ses paupières closes. Le bip d'une machine juste à côté de son oreille était dix fois trop fort, et il entendait des voix, incompréhensibles, et des pas qui résonnaient douloureusement dans son crâne.

Il voulait retourner dans l'obscurité, se laisser de nouveau envelopper dans le néant, l'absence, là où il était bien, tellement bien. Il se sentait de nouveau sombrer, au plus profond de lui-même, la douleur s'effaçait enfin. Alors que la lumière si violente s'effaçait doucement, il fut à nouveau ramené, plus doucement cette fois.

Chaleur, douceur. Il dut se concentrer pour définir la sensation, et plus il se concentrait, plus il revenait. Une main, sur sa joue. Grande, forte, douce. Il se sentit bouger légèrement pour offrir un peu plus de son visage à la caresse, provoquant une nouvelle vague de douleur. Il voulait retourner dans l'obscurité, se laisser glisser à nouveau là où il n'avait pas mal. Mais cette main, cette simple caresse, un pouce sur ses lèvres, des doigts effleurant ses cheveux humides de sueur, il voulait les sentir encore.

Il respira plus profondément, cette main, il la connaissait, cette qui main qui sentait le kevlar et les billets de banque, qui avait l'habitude de frapper les criminels ou de tenir des flutes de champagne. Il voulait la sentir encore, malgré la douleur, la lumière trop crue, les sons trop forts, cette main chaude était ce qui le tirait vers le réveil, inexorablement.

Des yeux bleus électriques papillonnèrent en tentant de faire le point, s'ancrant dans une autre paire d'yeux tout aussi bleus. Sa bouche était sèche mais il réussit à en faire sortir un mot, un seul.

"Bruce."


End file.
